Mistletoe Mishaps
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: Puckabrina christmas oneshot : as original as possible.


Hi! This is my Christmas one-shot. I'm gonna try and make it as original as possible, but there isn't much to work with. Every person writing a Christmas one-shot for them will have mistletoe, and I can't help that. But I _can_ make mine the most original!

Mistletoe Mishaps

Sabrina was leaning against a wall in the living room, watching the festivities. It was the Grimm's annual Christmas party, and Sabrina wasn't enjoying herself very much. All the people there were older than she was—in more than just physical ways.

Just as Sabrina was about to sneak away, Granny Relda dragged Puck in, holding him by his upper arm.

"Old Lady, I demand that you let me go!" Puck shouted over the noise, struggling to free his arm. "I am royalty, and royalty doesn't get treated like this!"

"Puck, _liebling_, it's Christmas Eve!" Granny said. "On Christmas Eve, family stays together. Mingle, talk to people. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Puck rolled his eyes, and started looking around the party, obviously looking for an escape route. He saw Sabrina leaning against the wall looking as if she wanted to die, and he walked over to her, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hi," he said. Sabrina looked up, startled. "Bored?"

"Yup." Sabrina was looking anywhere but at Puck. Lately, every time she looked at him, her stomach would flip, and she would feel her cheeks turning red. Sabrina didn't know what it meant, but she didn't like it.

Puck opened his mouth to ask Sabrina what was wrong with her, but before he could, Daphne came over and started shouting that they had to kiss. Puck looked up and saw some mistletoe, courtesy of the enchantment Jake Grimm had put on it so that it would randomly appear wherever there were people.

He blushed, shaking his head. "Sorry, Marshmellow, not gonna happen. While I'm sure Grimm here would _love_ if I kissed her, but I don't kiss ugly people who smell as bad as she does."

Sabrina glared at Puck. "Like I would, in any dimension, let _you_ kiss _me_."

"Like I would, in any dimension, _want_ to kiss you."

Daphne had an evil glint in her eye. "You know, Puck, you're really starting to sound a lot like that other flying boy."

Uncle Jake, who had been standing behind Daphne, grinned. "You're right, peanut. Puck is starting to act like such a goody-goody. A lot like that boy, what's his name?"

Puck glared. "Don't you dare compare me to _him_."

"Oh! I remember now," Daphne said, smiling.

Sabrina started shaking her head. "Daphne, _no!_"

"Peter Pan!" Daphne and Jake said together, grinning at each other.

Puck's eyes turned silver in rage. "Fine. You want me to kiss her? I'll kiss her!"

"Uh, no, you won't," Sabrina said. "My lips, remember? You kiss me, I knee you in the groin."

"Grimm, be happy I even _want_ to kiss you." Puck started leaning in towards Sabrina, and she jumped back. "Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her closer to him.

Sabrina reacted faster than Puck thought she would've. She immediately grabbed his wrist, kicking him in the knee at the same time. When Puck's grip loosened, Sabrina bended his wrist, pulling it over her shoulder and flipping him.

Puck landed on the ground with a loud _oof!_, and everyone turned to look at him and Sabrina.

As Granny Relda hurried over to see if Puck was ok, Sabrina left the room quietly, glancing backward to see Puck sitting up, giving her a look that clearly said, 'This isn't over, not yet.'

********

Two months passed, and every chance Puck got, he tried to kiss Sabrina. Every time he did, she avoided his lips and hurried away, determined to never kiss him.

Finally, Puck seemingly gave up. He stopped going out of his way to see her. He stopped trying to trick her into kissing him. In fact, he almost completely avoided her.

Sabrina began to grow complacent, assuming Puck had realized she would never kiss him.

Then, one day, Sabrina was exiting her room, and as she stepped into the hallway, she was swept up in a net with a _woosh!_

Sabrina had to blink a few times to clear her vision, and when she did, she saw Puck standing in front of her, hands on his hips and an evil smirk on his face.

"So, Grimm, you have two options." Puck help up two fingers for emphasis. "One, you can kiss me." Sabrina pretended to gag, and Puck glared at her until she stopped. "Two," Puck continued, lowering one finger, "you stay tied up in this net until I see fit to release you."

Sabrina glared up at him. "You really are an idiot, Puck," she said. "I'm not going to be blackmailed into kissing you! It's been two months since this even _mattered_."

"So? You owe me a kiss, and I want it. _Now_."

Sabrina glared at Puck and then opened her mouth and started screaming. Puck covered his ears, staring at Sabrina with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Puck shouted at her, but Sabrina just screamed louder, trying to alert the rest of the family.

After about a minute, the rest of the family came running up the stairs. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Sabrina in the net, Puck standing over her.

"What…?" Daphne began, but her question trailed off.

Sabrina stopped screaming. "Someone get me out of here!!!"

"No! Nobody move!" Puck yelled. "She owes me a kiss, and she's gonna kiss me!"

Jake and Veronica started to laugh as Mr. Canis and Granny Relda shared a look. Daphne was having a silent giggle fest and Henry looked both horrified and amused.

"Sorry, 'Brina," Jake managed to get out. "You do owe Puck a kiss, and I don't feel comfortable helping you out of this."

Veronica started walking backwards after Jake, pulling Henry along with her. "We wouldn't be good parents if we didn't teach you to keep your promises."

"What promise?" Sabrina called after her parents.

"_Liebling,_ you have to pay what you owe," Granny said. "Puck has every right to extract what is rightfully his whatever way he sees fit."

Granny grabbed Daphne's arm and together with Mr. Canis, they left.

Sabrina stared after them, her eyes wide. Her own _family_ had given her up to, essentially, the wolves.

Puck smiled smugly. "You heard them, Grimm. Kiss me now, or I can keep you in there for as long as I want, and no one's going to try and stop me. So pucker up or get comfortable."

Sabrina groaned. "Puck, please. This doesn't even matter. We can just say it happened and forget this ever happened."

Puck pretended to think about it. "Hmm…sorry, no. You're going to kiss me, and then I'll let you go."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "F-fine," she stammered. "I'll kiss you."

Puck grinned and started to lean in. Sabrina closed her eyes, and a moment later, Puck's lips were on hers, synchronizing perfectly.

*****

**A/N** So I hope you liked it! I know it's a few days after Christmas, but OH WELL!!! Merry Christmas!


End file.
